


Cracks in the Canon | 经典的裂隙

by RF_liz



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RF_liz/pseuds/RF_liz
Summary: university au; Professor Holmes; Mycroft specializes in the history of Middle Ages, and Sherlock specializes in Archaeology. They teaches in the same university. Mycroft is the head of Humanities Division. Both of them(or precisely, Sherlock)have sort of different opinions on the legitimacy of each other's(Mycroft's) field. John is a former army doctor, and a postgraduate(overage) in the School of History, due to his poor knowledge of basic historic theories and methodology, he has to register in one of Sherlock's introductive courses designed for undergraduate.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

-01-  
没有第二个人知道密码的门锁被打开，办公室的主人诧异地从文献堆里抬起头，大约是自信不会有什么匪徒盯上一个小小的历史系教授，他并没有反应过度：来自某个国际学术会议主办方的玻璃镇纸还好好地压着刚从教会转移来数个世纪以前的宗教审判档案，椅边盔甲套装立人手里的宝剑也老老实实地攥在它主人的手里。但这不妨碍沉浸于钩沉索隐建构阐释逻辑的思维冒险被打断的Professor Holmes在看清来人后，铑镀的笔尖咔地摁穿了三层稿纸。

“真是稀客啊，”麦考夫把歪了笔头的钢笔摁回笔帽，手撑着桌面一推，往后靠上椅背，摆出一个实足惫懒而气场却投射出两倍大阴影的姿势，“什么风把我们的大科学家吹到了鄙人这么一个堆满伪书烂料、散发着建构主义幻想恶臭的小庙里？哦，不说精神恶臭了，brother dear，你是从哪个先人安息之地刚滚了一身夯土回来？”室内的温度很快将来者身上的衰朽气蒸腾着融入空气，压倒性地掩去了原本由香茗带来的温和沉郁，皱起了中世纪史大拿的眉心。

“省省你的口舌吧，麦考夫，”眼下青黑的考古学家从大衣内袋里抠出一叠皱巴巴的染着泥浆色的纸，啪地怼在了玻璃镇纸的服务对象上，成功地让坐在椅子上的人露出了一个差一点跳起来而下一秒就要心脏骤停的表情，“发动一下你那被笃信一神论信条的金鱼的口供占据的大脑，看看这些‘小蝌蚪’到底该死的是个什么意思？”

麦考夫皱着眉用半分钟前报废的钢笔把那堆和手纸也差不离的工作笔记从矜贵的文书上挑开，小心翼翼地捏起一角，让重力带走落在上面的浮尘，然后再把它塞回镇纸底下；整个过程再没有分给被挑开的纸半分眼神。

“向伟大的希罗多德致敬，那堆金鱼的口供有什么意义？拷打、胁迫、支配、篡改、归档，那都是被修订过的东西！”Professor Holmes the younger一屁股坐在了正对办公桌的沙发上——这让麦考夫庆幸因为天气回暖刚刚把羊毛编织的椅垫收起来的决定——“那些小蝌蚪倒是有可能是那些金鱼信仰的那个私生子生活史的第一份记录的抄本！”

“需要我提醒你刚才这句话里出现了多少个时代错置的谬误吗，我的语言哲学家？”麦考夫忍住翻白眼的冲动，抽出折叠在胸口的手帕衬着手捏起了那叠被他扫在一旁的摹写，“发现地、材质？哦……我真是谢谢你的认可，这是‘圣杯’，另请高明吧。”

“你确定？”但并不是疑问，知道兄长从不说没有根据的猜测，夏洛克嗖得一下跳了起来，一把抓起麦考夫刚刚放下的摹写，然后一阵风似地跑了出去，就像来时一样突然。

刚才忍住的白眼最终还是迎来了其外展的机会。麦考夫用手帕扫了扫落在桌上的纸灰，然后从椅子上起身，挪到门口把没有关上的门合上，放弃了重新设一个密码的打算。

「The Game is On. SH」

半分钟后，放在裤兜里的手机震了一下。麦考夫掏出来扫过，并不惊讶地抬了抬眉；正好被打断，也到了午憩时分，手指游走，麦考夫敲下一行战书。「Congratulates, Christmas is coming, afterall. MH」

「Won’t home, your turn this year. SH」

「Not the one dying for the Holy Grail, though. MH」想象了一下那一头幼弟跳脚的情状，Mycroft·中世纪史大拿·业余爱好古文字破解·Holmes满意地把手机调成飞行模式，施施然合上了眼，等候考古学家的下一次破门而入。


	2. Chapter 2

-02-

“Professor？”

“Yes？”麦考夫切PPT的手顿了顿，看向发问者。

“希望没有冒犯，呃，这里是约翰·华生正在提问，我想问，为什么我们要读这些东西？我的意思是，正如您所说的，边缘人群——农奴、无产阶级、女性——从不能真正发声；您刚才展示的这些档案，更是在受胁迫之下形成的，通过这些被扭曲的材料，我们怎么能够还原出真实的过去呢？按照您的说法，史学的客观性又何以可能呢？”

超出教室里学生平均年龄的前医学生·士兵·约翰·华生在一班科班出身的研究生同学不可思议的眼神中站了起来，他努力不使自己显得过分局促；本性的勇敢让他着实发挥不错。

“Good question, Mr. Watson。”尽管麦考夫在内心翻了个白眼——夏洛克给新生开的史学导论都教了些什么啊，每年总有那么一两个因为培养方案被迫选他的文献解读课的怀疑论追随者向他重复其精神导师操演了无数回的挑衅——但大魔王·嘲讽能手·福尔摩斯教授在课堂中面对可爱的嫩羔羊们时还总是保持风度的，何况在这位虽然已经不够嫩的羔羊报出名姓的一瞬间，麦考夫脑海中已经浮现了对方的人生履历，这回倒是他错怪了幼弟——对于为国家献身的退伍士兵，总还是要留足尊重的。“不过我还是希望把这个问题留到我的office hour，这样可以更充分地讨论，你意下如何？这节课后，如果你没有别的课程的话，就可以过来。”

“呃，好的，谢谢。”虽然教授没有直接回答，但他也没有断然拒绝，至少他的态度相当温和——温和得不大符合约翰在课前课后听到的同学议论中的这位年长的福尔摩斯教授的Push形象。约翰坐下的同时，麦考夫已经转入了本节课的尾声部分的PPT——关于课后reading与essay的布置。约翰松了一口他自己都没察觉到的一直提着的气——教授委婉的拒绝也变相保住了他本来就因为教育背景迥异而岌岌可危的同学关系。

\--

“随便坐，来点茶？”在两人都进入接待室后，麦考夫指了指沙发示意对方坐下，自己则踱步至茶台——刚刚离开的安西娅已经为导师备好了刚煮开的红茶，从茶香判断是自己一贯偏好中顺位相当靠前的那一种，麦考夫心中默默对这位刚入门的新博士作出了肯定的评价——看到约翰局促而不甚明显的点头幅度，麦考夫又翻起一个新的茶杯。

“谢谢，呃，教授。”约翰其实并没有什么心情喝茶，但他还是低头从茶几上端起茶盏抿了一口，然后试图再度提起先前的话题。

麦考夫抬起右手压了压，姿态松散而不容置疑，“不急，你先说说你是怎么看待历史学研究者的工作的吧？——我看过你的申请文书，我愿意假定你至少不完全认为历史学家是在为政府背书而编造虚美隐恶的神话吧？”

约翰现在知道为什么同学们会把这位福尔摩斯教授称为大魔王了。接待室空间不大，但至少因明亮而显得开阔，空调机已经开始制造冷气，而此时麦考夫的提问却像是一下子压缩了两人之间的空气，直指约翰心底的、已经为自己努力说服过的但还没有消散的疑虑，约翰觉得自己的额头已经开始被逼出汗意了。是的，他关于史学客观性的诘问，其实更多地并不在史料如何形成和解读，而在于最终的书写的真实性上。虽然直觉告诉他，福尔摩斯教授的“愿意假定”已经是对其不愿意听到的答案的一种委婉的提醒，但约翰的良心和理智都告诉他，面对这位教授撒谎不是个明智的选择。

“呃，是的……我确实对此感到困惑。我在写申请文书的时候本认为史学家的任务就是如实地还原历史，但这几周的课程却几乎每一位老师都在告诉我相反的观点，比如，我们永远也无法找全某一个过去时刻的所有记录，也不会有这样一份穷尽所有面相的记录，能留下记录的、能撰写历史的往往都是过往的精英，他们总会为自己文过饰非……我们自己也是自己时代和所处社会之权力结构的囚徒……那么，到底有没有什么‘真相‘可言呢？我们难道只是在讲故事吗——比神话多点根据的那种？”

麦考夫端起茶喝了一口，然后放回茶几。右手按在太阳穴摩挲，露出一个和蔼的假笑，“你很坦率，也很勇敢，Mr. Waston。”尽管“勇敢”是对“愚蠢”最美好的一种修辞，麦考夫在心中默默地补充。不过腹诽归腹诽，麦考夫毕竟还是个负责任的老师。

“第一，关于‘真相’。「我们耳之所闻，皆是观点之一例，我们目之所睹，皆是视角之一种，而非事实之本身。」*「真相从不纯粹，也绝不简单。」*假设我们对昨天发生在我们身上的共同事件都有一份如我们所认定是为真相的如实记录，摆在一起对照，你我的‘真相’肯定有所不同。作为研究者，最重要的是承认这一点本身，而不主张自己所书写的是唯一一种权威的真相。

“第二，华生，我们所面对的认识对象，有三类，过往之本身，这是我们研究所力图认识的原生客体；过往之遗存，也就是各种史料，这是我们研究所借以推进和实现的中介客体，我们需要通过它们来接近过去；我们所处的现实社会，则是原生客体的衍生客体，过去以它自己的方式延续到了今天，并把它的烙印隐秘地刻进我们的思维方式和文化基因——我们与过去并不是完全断裂的。相反，当我们对历史发问的时候，一定是因为现实中出现了什么同构的问题意识——这不一定是坏事。我们不是在叙述过去，我们是在解释过去，华生，在发现史料与过往书写不完美的同时，还应该提出和值得解释的问题是：为什么偏偏是这些材料流传了下来？当时的人为什么这么书写？这种书写又揭示了当时社会的什么特性？我们最终可以宣称的是，我们比过去多找到了哪些材料？我们的解释路径又比过去多了哪些层面——”

“麦考夫！”

一坨突如其来的黑色大衣包裹的人形物突然席卷了进来，无视了毕恭毕敬记录然后被打断而瞠目结舌着的老羔羊和兄长快翻到头顶的白眼，一屁股挤在兄长身侧，端起靠近这边的茶水一饮而尽，“这个脑子赶不上年纪的退伍跨院生的疑问你给他开张书单就能解决，省省你吞噬几块提拉米苏才赚来的热量帮我解决一下该死的信托基金代理人。那个花岗岩脑袋为什么就觉得房租不算研究经费？”

“注意你的礼貌，先来后到是基本常识。还有，他不是代理人，他是监督人。容我提醒你，你非要坚持搬出去，又坚持非要用本来支付房租的工资买下那具私人藏的又没什么年代学价值的遗骸，你的脑子恐怕也没有对得起你徒增的寿数——我再一次庆幸鲁迪叔叔的未卜先知。”麦考夫往边上挪了挪，以避开夏洛克身上从外间带来的尘土和热气，不过他的注意力确实被迫转移到了浑身上下每一个细胞都尖叫着快管管我的兄弟身上，因此也就没注意到措辞的完全得体性。

“也”，可怜的约翰觉得自己受到了精神上的双重重击，他已经不想知道这位新进来的看上去不那么为人师表但应该也是一位在职教师的人物为什么一开口就知道他的履历而且又这么口吐毒汁，他只知道自己如果还想维持体面的话最好现在就离场，何况他们的话题着实相当私人而且令人担忧了，“呃，那我下次再来？或者，呃，您不介意的话，我给您留个我的邮箱，麻烦您给一份书单？福尔摩斯教授？”

“是的。/是的？”两位福尔摩斯教授同时转头看向他。约翰不安地换了个坐姿，为自己的存在不经意介入了一对学术伉俪的家庭财务讨论而感到尴尬和僵硬，但得到了他想要的那位福尔摩斯教授的肯定回答，他确实也可以麻溜走人了，“呃，那，谢谢教授了，我先不打扰你们了，那个……其实凡事都好商量的……”

“哦我的天。”夏洛克从约翰的姿态中读到了他未尽的猜想，这位超龄研究生的小脑袋是怎么通过文书审核的，要么是他给代理掏了大价钱，要么麦考夫脑子也坏了，“他是我的哥哥，for god's sake，要是对他宣誓的话我不如现在就跟狱监宣誓我犯了一级重罪——反正那结果也本质上差不多。”

约翰感觉自己今天可能是命犯尴尬之神了，他从头到脚整个人就是一个大写加粗的尴尬。“非常、非常抱歉…呃，我先告辞了。以及，其实您可以考虑找个舍友分担一下房租的。呃，我走了，今天谢谢您了，福尔摩斯教授。”说着，约翰以与自己的腿长不相匹配的速度跨到了门边。

麦考夫和夏洛克对“舍友”的提议同时挑了挑眉。麦考夫想的是，什么样的人能忍受夏洛克的毛病——这提议虽好却毫无意义；但夏洛克作为当事人显然考虑得更深，而且对自己也更缺少些自知，他对提出这个还算靠谱提议的人分出了更多几分关注——这让他收获颇丰——“你等等，那么你有兴趣成为我的舍友吗？你的衣领告诉我你已经受够了旅店的枕头了。而我倒确实找到了一位愿意提供特价的房主，就在市中心。而且——我可以给你提供你现在最需要的，还没自我介绍，我是夏洛克·福尔摩斯，主攻方向是古典考古与古代史，但我也负责本科新生的导论课程，我可以酌情考虑给你个旁听名额。如果你接受的话，我们现在就可以去看房。”

“……”士兵的忠诚让他第一时间看向了人文学部部长，也就是房间里的另一位福尔摩斯教授，这提议怎么都有些在规范边缘试探的意思，不是吗？

年轻的福尔摩斯教授显然对学部以及部长本人有着比一点点无关痛痒的跨边缘行为更危险也更有价值的意义。只见部长大人揉了揉眉心，良久后给了一个“滚吧”的手势。然后那个人形物体就以来时一般的速度推着约翰卷出了接待室。

-TBC-* 

*Everything we hear is an opinion, not the fact; everything we see is a perspective, not the truth. ——Marcus Aurelius

*Truth is rarely pure，and never simple.——Oscar Wilder


	3. Chapter 3

“第一天见面就成了舍友，还没有一星期，他就已经和你一起跨海峡去地中海吃灰了，”麦考夫小心翼翼地跨过地上不知道从哪个探方里刨回来的瓦片（这种明显不符合文物管理守则的行为他与整个人文学部都已经睁一只眼闭一只眼了），将暖居礼——Mummy做的司康饼和他自己收藏的一瓶年份成色相当不错的雪莉酒——搁在使夏洛克沦落到与人合租境地的头骨先生边上，“希望不久后我不需要先签批一份罢职意见书，再参加一场婚礼？”

“我倒是希望不用先见证你因为威胁加收买一位好公民——同时也恰好是你正式注册在案的学生而被投诉到理事会，”年轻的考古学家捞起一块司康饼，故意吃得眉飞色舞姿态万千，“届时，我会很高兴地收下另一份基金。”

“我想Mr. Waston现在已经充分理解了作为一位兄长的苦心，”麦考夫无视了夏洛克龇牙咧嘴的作为，从臂下夹着的公文包里掏出一份合同怼到幼弟面前，“至于基金，我希望这次的教训能让你对自己的财务状况多上点心；出版社那边对再版你的那本小册子很感兴趣，责编雷斯垂德先生也与你有过多次合作，价码与人品都有保证，我看不出你拒绝的理由。”

“‘苏州码子背后的密码学’、‘来自东方古董离奇失踪背后的秘密社会’，”夏洛克翻了个白眼，像是回想起了一场经久未醒的噩梦，“格什么手下那个满脑子‘东方主义’的助手，凭一己之力把英语世界普通读者对中国的印象拉回到马可波罗时代，我以为这个编辑推荐语已经给我系声名带来了足够糟糕的影响了——这不是违反了某条大部长阁下亲自制定的学部条例么？”

“出版社也是要恰饭的，夏洛克，学部也是，”你也是，不过麦考夫并没有进一步刺激幼弟的自尊心，今天关于财务的提醒额度已经满了，点到即止，过犹不及。学部长一手捞起那份现在还没有被夏洛克赏过任何一个眼神的合同递给在一旁自以为伪装得极其专注地在看文献实则一眼就能看出是在摸鱼的夏洛克的新晋舍友，一手拍了拍紧靠夏洛克肩头的扶手椅靠背，“想想你申请了很久还没批的质谱仪再做决定。”

然后麦考夫迈着如来时一般的写意步伐，晃着伞走下了楼。

221B的门一关，夏洛克就从扶手椅里跳了起来从约翰手里抽出了合同，从睡衣口袋里掏出笔把字签了，又塞回对方手里，整个过程费时不到20秒——“周一课后把它带给麦考夫。”

一头雾水的约翰瞪着手里的合同欲言又止，止言又欲，那张可爱的圆脸像是一台在外飞快吐着台词纸的打印机——明明你刚才签了直接递给他就行，而且我以为你威武不能屈富贵不能淫贫贱不能移原来只是需要再多20秒考虑时间吗你们兄弟俩真的就还挺好笑的欸。大概是新晋舍友滑稽的表情终于引发了Professor Holmes the younger为数不多的同情心，又或者后者以后还要多多使唤前者跑腿，夏洛克起身捏起装着司康饼的纸盒递给约翰示意他拿走一块，“这事关尊严。”

“可是你不是还是……”签了呢么。

考古学家啪叽一下坐回椅子，那动静瞬间让约翰闭上了嘴。“金钱好比第六感官，少了它，就别想让其余的五种感官充分发挥作用。你得处心竭虑，锱铢必较，决不为赚得一个先令而付出高于一个先令的代价。”*然后他又站了起来，挥手作出翅膀舒缓地张开然后又瞬间闭合的姿态，嗓音变得低沉而语调高亢，“贫穷会砍掉你的翅膀，像癌细胞一样侵蚀你的灵魂！”*

“倒不是说要有多富裕，可起码要有足够的钱来维持尊严，有足够的底气不受打扰的工作，能慷慨诚实地做事，做个率直、保持住独立人格的人。”夏洛克脸上的表情几乎要让约翰为他感到难过了，不过那悲戚却纯熟的戏剧腔很好地提醒了约翰不要为有产者奉献无产者无用的同情心，听听，这几乎像是Ruthie Henshall版本的芳汀了，“‘What can I do？It pays a debt.’（我又能怎么办呢，这可以偿还一笔欠款） ”

“‘Easy money lying in the bed’（躺着挣一份容易钱）。”*夏洛克咬牙切齿地咽下了一口司康饼，接着约翰不小心说出声的台词，吊着嗓子怪腔怪调地唱出了声，然后捧着心作出更加矫揉造作的姿态，“售卖给伟大的牛津大学出版社！向伟大的麦考夫·福尔摩斯致敬！”

在世俗的各种意义上都是个好人的约翰·华生强忍住了自己纠正舍友暗示自己兄长是个嫖自己弟弟/逼迫自己弟弟贱卖文才的混蛋的作态，另辟蹊径地试图为自己的文献解读课老师挽回些声誉，“您的《Lovely Ladies》唱得不错。那个腰封也只是为了吸引眼球，扉页往里的内容应该没有什么改动吧，呃，我是说，它读起来很有趣但并非不学术……”

“因为麦考夫受不了它，”夏洛克做了个“将军”的手势，只要他一开嗓，不到两分钟，麦考夫就会答应他几乎一切的要求，“我只是不想让他太得意，各取所需当然要平等交易。”夏洛克一边摁键盘编辑着短信告知兄长合同将由自己的舍友捎带转交，一边睨了一眼瞪着哈士奇眼睛脸上写满好奇的脑子不够用的超龄研究生，“‘影响力’是学部间竞争校级项目支持的重要维度，出版物发行量当然是指标之一。两军对垒，又不是城下之盟，你什么时候见过国书递交由一方元首亲自出马的。”

约翰把合同放入文件袋封好，回忆起他与“合同”有关的上一次交集后的经历——被一位全身写满不好惹的女士领到从未踏足过的学部长办公室（而不是接待室）后发生的充满着威逼与利诱的对谈——缩了缩脖子：两国交战那还不斩来使呢，希望两位福尔摩斯教授之间的战争不要波及到他这个真正意义上弱小无助又可怜的lovely lady。


End file.
